


Star Wars Meets Chinese Verse

by Oloriel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Poetry, Gen, Poetry, classical Chinese?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloriel/pseuds/Oloriel
Summary: Ah, regulated verse, simultaneously the love of my life and the bane of my existence....Basically an anthology of my takes on Classical Chinese poetry with a Star Wars twist. Some are not very obvious, others are more uh, clear on the Star Wars front.同人艺术有很多类型。米开朗基罗和拉斐尔他们画画儿。冯梦龙和兰陵笑笑生写小黄文。我写各种肥皂剧段子。比如说皮耶特上将和达斯维达/安纳金的爱情故事。比如说上将和走天兄妹的父子/女情。比如说各种相声。比如说托各路人马之口吻作得近体诗（五律，七绝啥的）。最后这个是我挚爱的诗歌体裁，也是同时让我这个中文实在不咋地的家伙生。不。如。死的玩意儿。But Anyways.以下是《星战》版本的各种近体诗。各位读者请不吝指教。
Kudos: 2





	1. 狱中明志

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alderaan.

夜梦班师日,  
都城万巷空。

才醒囹圄内,  
已了命将终。

国恨从何计，  
家仇又几穷?

哀思无处寄，  
唯托燎原风。


	2. 伤怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Galen.

白鸿追食去  
罗网误相投.

利刃残双翅  
坚笼独为囚.

虽存生气在  
仅怀恨和忧.

扬颈驱同伴  
良禽绝晚秋.


	3. 谒女王陵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Royal Mausoleum on Naboo.

陵旁翠柏堪堪抱

  
檐下雏燕盼母归.

  
堂内御容颜未老

  
幸兮今日不独悲.


End file.
